A new life, a new beggining, a new everything!
by Lemonicelolly
Summary: This is a story with lost memory.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Don't own anything, it all belongs to JKR.

A/N: Since school starts tomorrow I post this now, so I won't forget it. This is a new story and I won't post another chapter until the final chapter of Hermione the Veterinary Surgeon is done. Now on with the let's call it the prologue.

HPHP

She opened her eyes and the aching from her head made her close them again.

"Miss? Are you awake?" A doctor had entered her room. "I can come back later if you want me to?"

"No I'm awake." She said and opened her eyes again. The doctor walked towards the bed.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Woo, what's yours?" Dr. Woo said with a smile.

"Hmm… uhh…I.. I… I don't know." The woman in the bed said shocked.

"Oh, that's not good. Hmm…Where is your favourite place in the world?"

"I don't know that either. What's not good?"

"You had an accident and your head got hit, and it seems that you lost your memory." Dr. Woo said and wrote a note.

"An accident? This is all so confusing!" The unknown patient said.

"I understand. But you'll see that one day your memory will return." Dr. Woo said

"I hope so!"

"And another thing" Dr. Woo said "Congratulations you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1: Diary

A/N: This chapter is going to be good, and maybe that I reveal the name of the woman at the hospital (or at least you'll get a hint of who she might be).

* * *

Chapter 1 (since the other one was a prologue). Diary

Dear Diary

My name is Sarah and today my mum and I will take a big step, actually the Big Step. We're leaving everything we know to move to London, yes London as in London, England, Great Britain, Europe, Earth, Universe!

Which means…

A: New home (I never really liked this apartment)

B: New School, (I hate Durmstrang at least since Viktor Krum junior started to take an interest in me… Eew!!)

C: New friends, (my mum is my best and only real friend I have.)

We're leaving Russia, as in home. This freezing country I call home. Tomorrow, this isn't home anymore, then I'll be living in Muggle London, with my Muggle Mum!

Things you might want to know about me.

I'm seventeen years, seven months before I was born my mother, Jane Grayson woke up at a hospital in (Moscow) with no memory of anything.

I'm a muggleborn.

I have a father (we just don't know who or where he is).

I think that's all you need to know, for now.

Hogwarts, my new school, a good school, where nobody knows me, where I don't know anyone. That's awesome!

Love,

Sarah Grayson

Sarah looked up at her mum standing in the door

"Ready?" Her mother asked

"Yes, I think so!" Sarah said with a smile. And they took their bags and carried them down to the airport and soon they were on their way to London!

The next day Sarah woke up with a smile on her face and turned her head and looked at her mother who was sleeping on the couch. She decided to make some breakfast.

"Good morning mum, breakfast's ready"

"Thank you dear, so what do you want to do today, since you'll spend tomorrow alone on a train.

"I don't know" Sarah said and shrugged her shoulders. "I would like to check out Diagon alley. Professor McGonagall wrote to me saying it was right around the corner.

"Okay, I have some unpacking to do, will you be back for lunch?"

"Yes, but for dinner I'm cooking! I'm going to miss cooking while I'm in school!" She said with a sad face.

"Oh, I have something for you, it's from Christina (Dr.Woo)" Jane said as Sarah started to unwrap the gift.

"A cookbook! Great! And with Chinese-food recipes!"

"You better not start reading it until you're at Hogwarts." Jane laughed heartily. Soon she realised that her daughter was crying.

"Don't cry sweetie, I love you and I want you to be happy and Dr. Woo just want you to be happy so I can be happy and now I'm crying to!" Jane said tears running down her face as she embraced her daughter.

"You're my best friend mum, nothing is going to change that." Sarah sobbed. Holding her mother tightly.

"I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

A/N: There it is the second chapter. It's not long I know but I'm really tiered and I have tons of homework I really should do… Thanks for reviewing! Press the Go! Button and send me an review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Mum, don't, please" Sarah said outside Kings Cross the following day. She stroke the tears out of her mothers eyes.

"I'll see you on Christmas and I owl once a week, OK twice!" Her mother smiles through the tears.

"Ok, are you sure you'll be alright finding the platform, by your own?"

"Yes mum, The head boy and head girl will meet me on the platform between 9 and 10 in two minutes, So I really have to go..." Sarah hugged her mother and then started walking to the platform.

"Mum, I love you and I promise I'll get friends and I'll go to the quidditch try-out even if you think it's to dangerous." Her mother smiled and wiped a few tears away.

"Bye, sweetheart, I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye mum"

Sarah walked to the platform and started waiting.

Seven minutes later and still no sign of a head boy or girl Sarah was started to get nervous. ' What if they don't show up?'

Suddenly she was dragged backwards by two strong hands.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: My native language is not English.

I realised something I haven't done. DISCLAIMER: Nothing you might recognise is mine it belongs to someone else.

Chapter 3

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sarah struggled against the two arms that had grabbed her from behind.

"Don't fight against me… I won't hurt you, but we have a train to catch." The owner of the hands said resolute

Sarah relaxed and let the head boy drag her two a brick-wall on the platform.

"Go on, we only have two minutes…" He said and looked at Sarah as if he was expecting her to do something.

"What?"

"You're supposed to walk through the passage to come to platform 9¾" He said and crossed his arms, showing of his biceps 'He must be a beater in the house-team and it wouldn't surprise me if he was captain too!'

"And where is this 'passage'? She said with her hand on her hip.

"It's right behind you." He answered with a small smile.

"OK see you on the train." Sarah turned around and walked through the passage.

She found an empty compartment and took seat close to the window

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" The head-boy asked smiling.

"It is now" Sarah smiled back, feeling her face go as red as her hair.

The boy took seat and then straightens his hand towards Sarah.

"My name's Teddy, Teddy Lupin."

"Hello Teddy Teddy Lupin, my name is Sarah." Sarah shook his big hand.

"So do you know what House you're in?" Teddy asked while closing the door to the compartment.

"Yes" Sarah replied

"Ok, are you going to tell me which one?" He asked while Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"Not until you tell me what House you're in." Sarah realised that he was shamelessly flirting with someone she hadn't known for more than half an hour.

"Why, Gryffindor of course." He said as if it should be obvious

"Of course."

"Now will you tell me what House you're in?" She had his full attention and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Guess" She said encouraging him to play her game.

"Hufflepuff?" She shook her head.

"Rawenclaw?" She shook her head again.

"Please tell me you're not in Slytherin you're too nice?" He whined and begged.

"I'm not in Slytherin" Teddy sighed relived but couldn't help but ask,

"Then what House are you in?"

"Why, Gryffindor of course" Sarah answered mockingly.

Teddy sighed relieved and the conversation faded. Teddy looked out the window. Sarah took the opportunity to check him out. He was very good looking. Sarah felt a tingle inside her when she saw his body and slowly started to undress him with her eyes.

A/N: Review!


	5. A compartment

-1Chapter 4.

"What are you looking at?" Teddy asked curious.

"You" Sarah answered and the mental image, Teddy without a shirt on, disappeared.

"Why?" He wondered.

"There wasn't much else to look at." Sarah replied and looked into his eyes.

"Ok, are you done looking at me?"

"If you talk to me, I am"

"I am talking to you"

"Yes I know, but please continue."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, Do you have any siblings?" Sarah said and sat up.

"No, but yes." He said laughing at the look on Sarah's face.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked.

"I don't have any siblings of my own, but my godfather, whom I live with, have eight kids. Five girls and three boys, they're all younger than me. And then they have nineteen cousins who we are really close to."

"Wow, big family"

"Yes, well how about you, any family?"

"Only my mum" She sighed

"No dad?"

"No we don't know who he is."

"Oh, so your mother…"

"No, nothing like that. My mother" She stopped to think about how to explain it. "Had an accident eight months before I was born, when she woke up in the hospital she couldn't remember anything. I have known for all my life that I can have a family wondering where I am."

"Wow, sad, well my parents are dead and I've no other family who gives a shit about me."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not like you can do anything about it"

"I guess not" She said with a small smile, both of them sat quiet in silence for a while.

"Hmmm… awkward silence… Let's change subject. What do you think about quidditch?" Before Sarah was able to answer two girls enter the compartment.

"Hey Teddy, we're going to play games in our compartment, like to join?"

"Sure" He says and turns to Sarah "Wanna come?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" she says and they turn to the girls.

"The more, the merrier!" They say in chorus.

"I'm Nessa…" One of the red-haired girls say

"… And I'm Tessa" The other girl said.

"We are twins!" They say together.

"I can see that" Sarah smile and follows Teddy out of the compartment.

"Are they always like this?" She asks Teddy quiet.

"Yes, but you get used to it, sooner or later." Sarah chuckles as they enter the girls compartment. The first thing Sarah sees as she enters is two other pairs of twins three boys and one girl; who's names, she found out the second she entered, was Tim, Jim, Zebastian 'Zeb' and Zebrine 'Zab', all red-haired. There were as well a boy with black hair named Joe and a brown haired girl, Christina.

"The game is Truth or Dare" Seeing as they all were family their dares weren't that interesting, and Sarah soon got bored, excused herself and went back to her own compartment.


	6. Furry

After a month at Hogwarts, Sarah sat in History of Magic taking notes the final five minutes of the lesson. Professor Binns voice had put most students to sleep.

"Your assignment for next Friday is to write a short biography of one of the second war heroes. Class dismissed"

Sarah grabbed her books and started walking out of the room when Teddy grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you" He said

"Ok" She said and waited patiently for him to continue.

"First, Quidditch try-outs tonight after dinner. Secondly, there is a Hogsmeade-trip coming up for third years and up and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me there?" He looked nervous Sarah thought.

"Like a date?"

Teddy blushed and nodded.

"You've never asked a girl out before?" She said surprised at his reaction.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I never wanted to ask a girl out before. So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that!"

"Great! See you at the try-outs."

"Ok"

- -

When Sarah went to bed that night, she was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling, she'd made the Quidditch-team.

- -

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit Sarah was nervous, her date with Teddy just an hour away, and she still couldn't decide on what to wear! She sighed, closed her eyes and picked up a piece of clothing and that was what she was wearing right now on her way down to the common room. Unfortunately it was a dress, and Sarah do not wear dresses, unless her mother makes her. When she finally entered the common room she saw Teddy staring at her with his mouth widely open.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just realise that you look really beautiful today."

"Thank you" Sarah said and blushed a little. Together they walked slowly towards Hogsmeade. Together they went to all shops, and spent few hours in WWW (Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes). When the day began to end they found themselves outside the shrieking shack.

"Wanna take a short-cut back to the castle?"

"Sure"

They walked into the old house.

"You know people say that this house is haunted"

"Really? Cool"

"This is where my father went when he was in school and his furry-problem appeared."

"Furry-problem?" Now Sarah was confused.

"Yeah… he was a werewolf." Teddy admitted

"Oh…" Sarah said "Cool" She smiled brightly at him, she really started to like him.

- -

Sunday, tomorrow the essay about the war hero was due. Sarah had a bit of a trouble to choose who to write about. In the end she decided to write about the female member of the golden trio. Hermione Granger.

- -

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, thanks to vividminds who made me remember the importance of a completed work! Please review and I'll update sooner then soon._


End file.
